Integrated circuits, such as data processors, can use simple and complex device modules corresponding to millions of logic gates, making them very complex. Because of their complexity, building such integrated circuits is typically expensive and time consuming. Accordingly, in the design of these devices it is not normally feasible to build hardware prototypes for testing each revision to a design. Thus, integrated circuit simulations are employed to provide a simulated representation, i.e. a software prototype, of the device modules making up the integrated circuit. Simulated output data based on the simulation can be analyzed to determine if the functional operation predicted by the simulation matches an expected functional operation of the device modules without incurring the expense of building a hardware design prototype.
During operation, simulation models receive data at simulated inputs and provide data at simulated outputs for use by other simulation models. By monitoring the simulated inputs and outputs various states of models can be determined. However, for a large number of models, or possible state conditions, monitoring simulated inputs and outputs can become burdensome. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved device simulation method.